


Restless

by GildedGhost



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hypnos gets a little emotional, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Together, no beta we die like zagreus, requited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedGhost/pseuds/GildedGhost
Summary: Zagreus once again emerges from the Pool of Styx, earlier words from Lady Aphrodite lingering in his head. He is greeted warmly by the Incarnation of Sleep himself, Hypnos, and given words that he is pretty sure are more flirty than the usual unhelpful advice. Unsure of how to respond when he isn’t sure if the flirting is serious or playful, he gives Hypnos another bottle of Nectar and is ready to be on his way.Hypnos isn’t about to let things happen like that this time. Concerned for Zagreus’ recent back-to-back deaths, and simply wanting to spend a few minutes more with him than their usual talks would allow, he uses his godly powers. Determined to make the prince take a moment to rest.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Restless

It had been one of many times, in an unusually short amount of time, that Zagreus once again pulled himself from the Styx. Blood ran down each curve and cress of his body in rivulets until it was once again pulled by gravity back down the steps and into the pool. He let out a sigh and continued into the Great Hall. He did nothing to try and quiet his steps as he neared sleep incarnate, no matter how silent he was, the god always seemed to awaken at his return.

Hypnos startled awake with his usual quick denials at falling asleep at his post and saw that once again the prince had returned home. He looked over his list while addressing the man, reading out what brought him to his untimely end this time.

“ _Hooh_ , looks like one of those little Numbskulls took a big old bite right out of you back there, I guess they got you, huh? Maybe if you weren’t quite so tasty, they’d leave you alone! And so would I!” He said, with the usual look of tired interest on his face.

The prince slowed his steps as he neared the god. “Ah, yes, I suppose.” His feet burned hot against the flooring, hotter than normal, at least, though most wouldn’t notice.

A familiar weight seemed to pull at his hip, reminding him of its presence, though he’d scarcely forgotten about it since he picked it up. He plucked the bottle off his belt, drawing the other man's attention. His sleepy eyes lit up in recognition. Zagreus cleared his throat, “Speaking of... _tasty_ , got you this while I was out.”

Hypnos accepted the gift gratefully, “Oh you are just the best, I bet you died on purpose just to get this back to me, didn’t you! Didn’t you?” He said in a teasing manner, just teasing, of course.

He didn’t, they both knew that, but neither were complaining about the repeating turn of events. Zagreus smiled, glad to bring some joy to the other, “I have a secret, Hypnos. I’ve died on purpose every single time, just to see you.” His heart leapt at the words, even though they were most assuredly just more banter. Sure that the fluttering of his heart would earn him another quip from Lady Aphrodite when next they met.

Just like that, much too soon, their conversation once again seemed to be done. Zagreus retreated back a few steps, “Well, certainly won’t make it out anytime soon at this rate. Better get back to it.” He turned and began walking away, already prepared to ignore or retort any comments from his father, “Till next time, Hypnos.” He called back with a wave over his shoulder.

Till next time.

If there was another next time, at least, in relation to anytime soon. After all there would always be a next time, sometime, and yet.. 

He hardly made it more than a step or two away before a hand gently gripped his muscular bicep, such a touch so unfamiliar as of late that he froze in place immediately. He turned to look over his shoulder. Hypnos was smiling back at him, though it seemed tense compared to his usual lax features.

“Well hold on there a minute. Uh. I’d hate to be the one to point it out, but you’ve sort of been dying a lot lately out there lately. Like a lot! Don’t you think, I don’t know, that you should take a break?”

This momentary stray from the normal course of interactions between them had Zagreus stunned. Never had Hypnos actually stopped him in such a way. Perhaps a passing comment on his way through, sure, but never had he physically hindered his movement. The prince seemed almost hyper aware of the touch of the other and the heat of his hand seemed much too hot even against his resistant skin. Zagreus removed Hypnos’ grip with a hand on his wrist. Were most assuredly beneath his thumb, Hypnos’ pulse was pulsing steadily and not any rate faster than normal.

“Now Hypnos, You know I can’t do that," he turned around to face him properly, and released his hand, “I have to get out of here as soon as possible.” He had to. There was already so much lost time between him and his mother that the anticipation of their meeting kept him going. “I can rest once I make it out of here, and that will be someday soon, hopefully.” It had been a while since he had even taken the time to sit down, but he was never one for sitting still anyway.

Hypnos seemed unsatisfied with this; however, and was unwilling to let up. “Well I bet a quick rest will do just that! Your body might not feel worn out, but your head needs rest too!” Hypnos tapped a finger against Zagreus’ forehead, who still looked unconvinced, so he continued, “I bet some of that quick thinking you need to stay alive out there would come to you faster if you rested a bit!”

Hypnos floated around Zagreus, resting his arm over his broad shoulders and leaned in close, close enough for Zagreus to feel his warm breath brush against his ear in a hushed voice. “I mean, you’re probably feeling a bit tired right now anyway, right?” And he was. Damn him.

“Hypnos, that’s hardly fair,” he was slightly annoyed at Hypnos’ power in that particular moment, “I can sleep when I’m dead.”

Hypnos nudged Zagreus along toward his room. “Well you’ve died tons of times! Might as well start catching up on it now.”

As the two passed the Lord of the House, Hades addressed his son. “Back again so soon boy?” Zagreus opened his mouth to add his own quick comment, only for a deep yawn to come out. Hades spared a glance at his son and his companion before continuing with work. “Good, perhaps some sleep will give you time to come to your senses.”

Once the two were almost out of sight, past the spot normally occupied by Nyx, Hades called out once again, “And Hypnos,” Zagreus could feel the casual arm around his shoulders tense, “Do not ignore your responsibilities to this house for long, lest there be consequences.”

“Of course sir, I would never fall behind in my work, I promise!” Zagreus quickened his pace to his chambers and the floating god clung on tighter, both so he could simply drift along, as well as indulge himself just momentarily in the comfort of another.

Hades let out a deep hum, “We’ll see about that.”

  
  


Once inside, Hypnos escorted him to the bed that, if Dusa hadn't cleaned so diligently, surely would have been covered in a thick layer of dust. That of which would have surely flown into the air as the prince sat back upon it. He drifted over to the only semblance of true privacy the room had and closed the curtains on each door. When he turned around Zagreus was still sitting how he left him. He floated over and lightly, as not to force him, pushed Zagreus down to lay on his bed proper. He watched Zagreus as his eyes fluttered shut, his chest rose and fell as a sigh left his lips and he let himself sink down into the inviting mattress. Hypnos pulled away.

“Well now that you seem to be down for the count I’ll just be on my way then, um... Sleep well!” He let out a quick timid laugh, “Well, of course you will. I’ll make sure of that!” He was rambling now, in an attempt to prolong a moment that was already drawn out. “Well, Goodnight!” and finally decided to retreat from the large room that, at this moment, seemed entirely too small. Before he could leave, it was his turn to be stopped, as a hand entwined with his.

“If I’m getting rest, then you might as well get some too. Doubt father would say a thing if he knew your company kept me from raising hell through his domain.” He tugged lightly so that the floating god was beside the bed again and he was once again laying down. “And besides, who better to keep me company than the god of sleep himself.” He released him, giving him the opportunity to leave if he truly pleased.

Hypnos felt his face flush at the invitation, “Oh well sure, yeah! I can do that. Won’t get any complaints from me!” His eyes moved toward the comfortable looking chaise that Zagreus had recently bought but a gentle thumping pulled his attention away.

“Beds more than big enough Hypnos.” Zagreus’ voice was beginning to fade, “Make yourself comfortable.”

“Well, since you insist. I’ll just-” Hypnos made to float over the bed and let himself down on the other side, but then Zagreus gently swung his arm around him from below and pulled him onto him. Hypnos’ quilted cloak fell around the two, pressing him even more so into Zagreus and his breath stuttered.

The heat from Zagreus’ feet burned hot against his legs and warmed the blanketed space around him. He looked up to Zagreus, at a loss for words, but Zagreus kept his eyes glued to the ceiling. “Is this... all right for you?”

Yes. yes it was. “Um yeah, all good here!”

Zagreus, finally satisfied and comforted in body and mind, began drifting away, resting his hands behind his head. “Good then. Goodnight, Hypnos.”

He didn’t hear Hypnos’ reply or lack thereof as the god of sleep sent the prince into a peaceful rest. Finally he too, started succumbing to sleep, and rested his head against Zagreus’ stomach. The image of the deep breathing and tranquil looking prince below him sending him off, bringing with it his own sense of peace.

  
  


Hypnos was unsure how much later it was that he had awoken, but he was awoken in a most wonderful way. Carefully, a hand was playing with the soft locks of his hair, twisting it gently between fingers until it was released and sprung away. He let out a content sigh.

“My apologies. Did I wake you?” Zagreus stopped his actions, and removed his hand so he could meet the honeyed eyes of the other.

“No, well, maybe. But that's all right.” He shifted till he could rest his arms on Zagreus’ stomach and rested his head against them, staring up at him through his snowy lashes. “So… you sleep well?”

Zagreus hummed and moved his hand back on to Hypnos’ head, playing with the white strands of hair again. Hypnos leaned into the touch. “I did sleep, though, I think something was missing that kept me from sleeping well.” That had caught Hypnos’ attention.

“Something missing?” Hypnos couldn’t think of something that could be _missing_ from sleep. A rested mind and body, lovely dreams, he certainly hadn’t forgotten any of those.

Zagreus cleared his throat and Hypnos finally came out of his thoughts and noticed the intensity of the heat coming from Zagreus’ feet, he also noticed the flushed look on the prince's face.

“Perhaps, if you wanted to, of course, you could help me with that." He swallowed and tried to rid himself of the nervous lump in his throat, “If I were to receive... a goodnight kiss, I think I could sleep quiet well after. Don’t you?” It came out as a question, but it was so much more than just that.

It was an offer.

Hypnos always accepted what Zagreus’ offered, if the growing collection of nectar and the occasional ambrosia were anything to go by.

He was more than happy to oblige.

Hypnos’ eyes gleamed, “Of course! How silly of me to go and forget something as important as that.” He reached up to the hand still resting on his head and brought it down to his mouth, ghosting his lips agonizingly lightly over Zagreus’ knuckles causing his breath to catch. "Was that enough to give you some sweet dreams?" His words were light, but teasing.

They both knew it wasn't enough. Not now.

"No. I think I may need another." Zagreus' heart started to beat faster, but he hardly paid it any mind. Instead he seemed painfully aware of everything else.

The weight that had been a constant comfort disappearing and the cold air from outside the cloak seemed to chase the heat of the other, leaving the previously occupied spot feeling chilled. The shifting weight of the mattress beneath him as Hypnos lifted himself onto his hands and moved to hover above his face. The whisper of fabric trailing up his legs as Hypnos' chiton brushed against him at the slightest movement.

It was all so much, and he wanted more.

Hypnos closed his eyes as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before pushing himself back up. "Was that enough, or..."

Zagreus admired Hypnos as he looked up at him. A tired but joyful expression sat on his face through half-lidded eyes that seemed to suit him all too well. His colorless hair catching all the different colored lighting from around the room. From the deep violet from the darkness infused mirror to the soft green glow that creeped between the curtains from Tartarus outside and so many more little things seemed to light his head in a halo of every hue.

Zagreus snaked one arm around Hypnos’ neck and used the other to cup his jaw, thumb brushing his cheek. “I think, one more will do.”

He brushed some hair aside from Hypnos’ face before wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling him in, both shutting their eyes to fully immerse themselves in the feeling of their connected lips as they met in a kiss. Soft lips pressing against one another for a time before they both broke away for air, faces flush.

Hypnos pressed their foreheads together as they both took a moment to breathe, warm breath shared between them. Zagreus was startled as something fell against his cheek and slid away, then another, and another, as tears fell from Hypnos’ eyes. “Hypnos?”

Hypnos closed his watery eyes in an attempt to keep more tears from escaping, “I’m sorry. It's just that, I thought that,” Hypnos sighed as he rolled to rest against the bedding beside the prince, his cloak fanning out beneath him. He threw an arm over his eyes in an effort to shield himself, from the worried look the other gave him and perhaps even his own emotions.

Zagreus sat up enough to rest on his elbow and brushed away the tears silently running down Hypnos’ face, voice quiet. “It’s all right Hypnos, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Hypnos took in a few deep breaths, moving his arm above his head so he could clearly see Zagreus, as clearly as he could through bleary eyes. “Well, with the way you two are, I thought that you were interested, in my brother.”

Oh. _Oh_. “I suppose I can see why you would think that. Even I can’t deny we have some sort of... connection between us. But-” he made sure to get that conjunction in before Hypnos’ mind could wander- “It’s not nearly the same type of connection that I feel, whenever I see you. Whenever I'm around you.”

“And how do you feel, exactly, about me?” Hypnos just needed to hear it, from him, in his own words.

Zagreus leaned in close, making sure to look him straight in his eyes before speaking. “Happy," Zagreus placed a kiss on his tear-tracked cheek, "Alive," another on his temple, "Breathless," a final, to his lips, which was gladly reciprocated.

He moved back, only enough to speak, their lips a hair's breadth away. "Just a few words, to hopefully give you a better understanding of my feelings for you. I realize that I haven't exactly been very, open, with how I feel for you."

Pulling away, Zagreus settled down resting the crown of his head beneath Hypnos’ jaw and atop the arm that had moved its way under his back, making himself comfortable against him. Both were silent for a few minutes, as they mulled over the awkward and messy confession.

Zagreus chanced a glance up, relieved to see a small smile and now dry cheeks. After all that had happened, the outpouring of emotions and possibly the lingering effects of the sleep-gifting god, sleep began to weigh down his eyes and loosened his mind. 

“Hypnos?”

“Yes?”

"Can't believe I'm the one telling you this, but go back to sleep." Hypnos hummed in response, shifting them both until he could maneuver his trapped arm up enough to run his hand through Zagreus' hair. 

"I just wanted to enjoy this a bit longer, and before you took off. Since you'll probably be heading out again once you wake up." He confessed.

“I won't deny that you're right." He wouldn't lie to him, especially not now. "But don’t worry too much about that, I might be leaving to find my mother, but I will always be back, at least, as long as you're here to greet me.” As he spoke his eyes finally shut and his thoughts began to drift. The subtle use of Hypnos' power pulling him away.

"Then I'll just have to make sure that I'm always here to welcome you back then, won't I?" Hypnos gave his head a few tender strokes, sending the prince off into another deep sleep, before letting himself rest. Their warm bodies pressed against each other, outmatched now by their even warmer hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just started playing Hades this month and I'm having so much fun! Couldn't help but fall in love with this sleepy god, he's so lonely and deserves so much love! Since I can't love him the way I want in game I just had to make a little something for him myself.^^  
> Currently on attempt 18 and Theseus and Asterius are giving me hell when I get to them lol. Managed to meet Thanatos once and all he did was steal my kills. I'll get past Elysium eventually!  
> Also, the hcs that Hypnos is taller than Zag and Zag's feet heat up when he's flustered live rent free in my head.


End file.
